


Friends Don't

by Artemis2006



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis2006/pseuds/Artemis2006
Summary: Jester confesses to Nott and Beau listens, or the one where I turn a country song into fanfiction for no reason.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 85





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time EVER writing a fanfiction and first time submitting anything so please don't hate too hard.

Nott and Jester were sitting in the Happy Room of the Xhorhaus enjoying the slight breeze coming in through the open window. Nott was studying a book on chemistry and Jester doodled absently in her journal. She had been unusually quiet all day and seemed to have something on her mind that she wanted to ask. Nott knew enough not to press her. She was like a scared deer that way. So Nott waited.

After a half an hour of weird silence Jester finally spoke "Nott... were you and Yeza friends... like best friends before you fell in love?"

Nott frowned. That was a loaded question if she had ever heard one. She thought about it for a moment, studying Jester's eager face then said "Yes. I believe we were. Why do you ask?"

Jester's turn to frown and say "Well... I don't know. Lately I have been thinking a lot about love and how it is nothing like the books I've read. I have nothing else to compare it to but it is totally different."

Nott raised an eyebrow, not missing the flash of blue material that had appeared and disappeared near the doorway that led to the patio. She knew Beau had been training downstairs but it seemed now she was outside listening. After Nott's conversation with her back in Zadash she wasn't surprised to find her listening in. Jester saw nothing so Nott let it be for the moment.

"Are you in love Jester?" Nott asked gently, setting her book aside to give the blue Tiefling her full attention.

Jester shrugged "I don't know. That is my problem. What I feel is so different from what they describe in books that it can't possibly be love."

Nott's eyebrow went up again "Is it Fjord? Are you in love with..."

Jester cut her off "No, not Fjord. He is my best friend too but no, not him."

"Who then?" Nott asked curiously.

Jester was silent for so long that Nott thought she wouldn't answer her but eventually Jester whispered "It's Beau."

"BEAU!" Nott cried startling the blue girl and hearing a barely audible curse from outside. Thankfully Jester was too busy burying her head in her hands to have heard. Nott got herself under control again and pressed on "I thought you two were just friends?"

Jester looked up "We are just friends but I woke her up in the middle of the night a few days ago just to say hi and hear her voice. Why did I do that? It was so stupid. When I have nightmares she lets me sleep in her bed next to her. I faked a nightmare just so she would let me lay by her. Who does that? What's wrong with me?"

Nott chuckled and Jester threw a pillow at her. She dodged it and said "There is nothing wrong with you. You two aren't friends." Seeing Jester look up with panic in her eyes Nott sat once more and continued "You aren't friends. Its more than that," She held up a hand and ticked things off on it "Friends don't cancel all their other plans just to hang out. You and Beau have both done that, and in the last week now. Friends don't have conversations with just their eyes. You've seen Caleb and Essek doing it. You and Beau do that as well so don't bother to deny it."

Jester sighed "It can't be. We aren't like that."

Nott ignored her and continued "Have you ever heard her name and forgot to concentrate? As I recall you dropped a spell once because someone called Beau's name. It looked like it hit a nerve and lit you up like a fireball."

Jester nodded, knowingly "I was ready to hurt someone. Beau was hurt at the time though so it might have just been adrenaline."

Nott shook her head "Beau almost said 'I love you' when we were across town, more than a little drunk. Just friends don't do that. They don't talk about the future and imagine each other in it."

"We do," Jester interjected.

Nott flapped a hand dismissively "But friends don't. Friends don't wake you in the middle of the night and couldn't even tell you why except they just felt like saying hello. They don't stand around playing with their hair, finding reasons not to sleep or try to hide the chemistry. Has she ever walked with you a little too slow? Or taken the long way back home? Or sat a little too close? You can keep telling yourself that this might be nothing but one look at your faces and you can tell its definetly something. You can lie to me and say you don't but I know you do and Beau loves you too." She motioned at the open door to the patio where Beau was standing looking sheepish. Jester blushed a purplish blue and glared at Nott who chuckled and scuttled out the door.

Nervously, Jester stood and took a few steps towards Beau. When Beau didn't run away she took a few more, then a few more, until they were face to face. Jester could see the other woman was shaking slightly, as if her whole body was vibrating.

Slowly, inch by inch, Jester let her forehead rest against Beau's and sighed. "Is she lying Beau?" Jester asked timidly, almost afraid of the answer.

She felt Beau shake her head gently "No. I love you Jes. I just didn't know how to say it or if you felt the same."

In response Jester tilted Beau's head and pressed her lips gently to Beau's. It only lasted a heart beat but it was long enough to make the hair on Beau's arms stand straight up. They both knew nothing would ever be the same after that and neither of them cared. Beau pulled Jester into a hug and just breathed her in like she was trying to memorize the smell of the other woman. All the build up and the pain in the last few months seemed worth the wait as they stood together, arms around one another. Beau smiled to herself and thought perhaps there was room for hope in their world after all.


End file.
